Strength
by sunlightkisses
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, and the true meaning of strength. // He decided to make her strong - because he knew he couldn't, wouldn't always be there for her.


**S t r e n g t h**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_by _sunlightkisses

-

-

Disclaimer : My name is not Kishimoto.

Note : Sakura means cherry blossom. Also, please remember to review - I appreciate any feedback.

**EDIT OCT 03 2009 : I've edited a few mistakes, as well as made some minor changes ( improvements, hopefully ) here and there. Thank you to the reviewers so far !**

-

-

-

_begin_

_-_

Swinging his legs back and forth, he sits in quiet content at the edge of the dock. He's taking a short rest from _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ training. The technique is nearly perfect and he's looking forward to Itachi and Father's _(potential)_ praise.

He's aware of the little girl that has been watching him from the shadows. Sometimes he snatches glimpses – a tiny little thing with soft pink hair and big green eyes. He doesn't know her name, but that's okay since he already has one for her: Sakura. It's perfect. Sakura blossoms are delicate, like her, rosy, like her, and pretty, like her.

(One day he hopes to find out her actual name, but it won't really matter if he doesn't because he knows Sakura will always be her _real_ name.)

He's used to girls watching him, giggling and tugging at his clothing. It's a little annoying, but he still appreciates the attention and gives them small smiles.

(He wanted attention. He _needed_ attention. But not from them.)

That was why Sakura interested him so. She just watches from afar, never daring to come up to him. Truthfully, he appreciates this more than the other girls. She's someone who admires, content with just watching though she doesn't get a smile in reward.

_(but, unconsciously, he finds himself smiling far more when he knows she's watching.)_

One day he sees her and she's hurt. Limping slightly on her left leg, bright pink bandages covering her knees, tiny scratches on her delicate face. For some reason this strangely displeases him. To his surprise, amidst his brooding he produces his first full-fledged _Katon_ (nearly catching the entire dock on fire).

When the day is over and her presence finally fades away, he's decided something important. He'll make her strong. He won't protect her -

_(because he knows even then he can't, won't always be there for her)_

But make her strong, so she could protect herself.

-

-

Six years later, Uchiha Sasuke knows that he's a different person.

The massacre has made him bitter and horribly paranoid. He has only one goal in life, avenge his clan _(kill Itachi)_. He doesn't have time, nor does he care, for other things.

But his old wants come flying back to him when he tells Sakura she's annoying.

_(and she really was, she's turned into one of those cheap little weeds that refuse to go away instead of the beautiful sakuras people wait patiently to bloom)_

He sees the flash of pain in her face and knows of the hurt in her heart. He remember what his old goal was –

**(Make her strong.)**

And he knows he's failed. She was just so _weak_. So even though it's killing him not to, he doesn't take it back or turn around to comfort her.

**(because he knows he can't, won't always protect her.)**

He walks away; because he knows to be strong you first need scars.

-

-

It's been almost a year since he was placed on Team 7. Despite what people may think, he does acknowledge to himself that he loves them. Kakashi was the porn-loving pervert older brother. Naruto was the not-quite-yet-porn-loving pervert younger brother. But while the older brother helps him, the younger only surpasses and challenges (leaving Sasuke feeling he's being blown out of, abandoned, into the dust.) This is when he knows it's time to leave.

(To be strong you needed scars, and all he was getting was love.)

**-**

**-**

Another part of him left because of _(for) _Sakura.

She made him weak. He made her weak. Love made them weak.

(Because he was giving her love and she was taking it. Because she was giving him love and he was taking it.)

Moments of weakness when he had to protect her, when he couldn't make her grow strong –

(Shielding her from those Mist-nins during the mission to Wave Country, boosting her self-confidence entering the Chuunin Exams)

And as he told her _thank you_, placed her onto the bench, brushed the sweet strands of hair from her face, he felt like he finally understood Itachi.

(By giving him pain, he was making him strong.)

**-**

**-**

Three years later, Haruno Sakura is a different person.

She's even more beautiful, he thinks, staring down at her for the first time in so long –

_(It must be nearly spring, since Sakura is blooming so well)_

The slight breeze of wind gently lifting her rosette hair

_(which she's kept short – a sign of strength, he appreciates)_

Those molten green pools called eyes staring right back up at him.

Then he's down, in a flash, thirsting to prove his progression, that the younger brother will always be just that, to respect the older, and most importantly to show _her_ that he's strong.

**(Are you?)**

He sees her coming at him, fiery determination locked in her face, fist drawn and pumped with chakra –

_(Not bad, Sakura)_

And he turns to her, sword drawn and ready to strike -

_(Prove you're really strong)_

To find she wasn't that strong after all, if the other man had to intercept and _protect_ her.

She's grown, yes, and she's gotten stronger, yes, but it still wasn't enough. So he decided to push her further, give her a couple more scars. Leaves her teammates and comrades friends -

_(family)_

Injured. He doesn't even spare a glance her way as he disappears with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

(but unconsciously, what he's really done is protect her.)

-

-

The next time he meets her she's alone. _Finally_ he knows she's truly strong –

_(Her punch grazes his face, and he's rather pleased to find blood)_

They're equal now. Both fighting with their all until they can't remember why they even started –

(_Konoha is your home, Sasuke_ she pleads. _Please just stop, come back, come to us, we love you and you love us_)

He's a bit confused now, as to how strength is found, since he discovered Itachi's main intentions didn't really have anything to do with strength after all –

(_I know,_ he says, finally gripping her wrists, pinning her to the wall and pushing his body against hers)

Her eyes widen and she stares at him -

(_Then why …_)

He leans in closer, trying to stop her squirming, lips almost touching hers -

(_For us,_ he whispers, _Our strength_)

Crystal droplets form; one sliding down her cheek and Sasuke fights the urge to kiss it away -

(_Does hurt equal strength to you?_ She's trembling)

More rain pours from her eyes, he feels sick with need and he wipes all the tears away -

(_I used to think so_, he breathes, _But not anymore_)

She stops crying for a moment and he sees something close to fury lighting her –

(_Then what is?_)

He pauses, lips hovering on her nose, then swoops down and rests on her lips -

(Murmurs against her _Love … you … us_)

The fury's gone, replaced by something else. She _(his sakura)_ closes her eyes and he watches as more liquid squeezes out -

**(but the tears aren't of sadness)**

And as she _(finally)_ kisses him back he thinks **(knows)** -

(we're invincible.)

-

-

-

_end_

_-_


End file.
